Definitely Not A Baby
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: Sequel to Don't be a Baby, so make sure you've read that first. You asked for it. Not much substance, just Diego sitting there all pathetic with a broken leg trying to woo a woman who won't come close enough to touch. It's been four years. Will Victoria run? Or will she seize the day?


Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Author's Note: So, I passed all my classes. Worst grades of my entire life. I appreciate all the encouragement, and have some stuff for you guys to read. But Moonlight is going to be slow cause I gotta start studying for next term and I don't want to short-change it. I also have to spend some time writing non-fiction. Oh so boring. But here's something to celebrate the end of the semester and the 20 or so hours of sleep I've gotten this weekend!

Several of you wanted a sequel to Don't be a Baby, LaCorelli was persistent enough for me to write it. It is not beta'd, because I'm impatient and want to post now. If you find any mistakes, please let me know.

zzz

_Victoria just stood there, silhouetted by the firelight as her hands dropped weakly to her side. He set his book on the floor, and moved the pitcher of lemonade to the floor, too, just for safe keeping. Empty hands, empty lap, nothing to throw at him or pour over his head. He sat back in his chair, and waited for her to look back into his eyes. "Was he a baby about it?"_

zzz

Victoria stared at him, finally shaking her head slowly in denial. "Nothing to say?" Diego asked with a grin, quite happy now. She wouldn't hurt an injured man. "Come sit and talk to me some more. I'm glad you came to see me."

Her eyes widened when Diego opened his arms as if he expected her to sit in his lap, and Diego cringed. Too much?

"You could sit in the chair," Diego suggested as he glanced again at the chair she'd been sitting in moments ago, though now it looked oh so far away.

Diego scooted forward and tried to reach over his leg to grab the chair. Quickly realizing that was useless, he put his leg down with a grimace and stood just enough to grab the back of the chair. He fell back into his own seat, pulling the chair until it sat right next to his, the arms touching.

Diego was a little out of breath and he wiped sweat off his brow before he smiled at her again. "Okay, now you can sit."

Victoria's fist clenched at her side and Diego wondered what she was thinking when she looked at his splint again. "I could show it to you if you want. It's a pretty purple after riding today."

Victoria once again walked around his leg, treating him as if he were a snake who might reach out and strike her. "Don't look at me like that," Diego pouted.

Victoria grabbed the high back of the chair and tried to pull it back to its original position, but it was as if it were set in stone and she couldn't budge it. She flushed when she remembered how easily weak little Diego moved it with a broken leg.

"Come on, Querida. You can't be mad at me after the day we've had. Sit down."

Diego got tired of her staring at his leg. Why should she believe him? "Doubts?" Now he wanted her to know. He wanted no more secrets. She'd come to see him, but he didn't want to spend all afternoon talking about his leg. "Can you toss me a pillow please if you're not going to sit down?"

She slowly turned toward the couch, and when she turned back to give him the pillow, he'd taken a knife and cut the splint from his leg. His pants stuck wetly to it, and he easily sliced through his pants leg below the knee. "I only splinted it because I had to walk from the cave alone. I need to let the swelling go down anyway. See? Believe me now? You saw it yesterday, and the bruising was almost gone. This is the line from my boot, which I wasn't supposed to wear for at least another week."

Diego saw tears come to her eyes and his face fell. "No, don't do that." He held up his hands as if to prevent the coming flood, but when he tried to stand and go to her, he quickly decided against it. He covered his leg with his jacket and tried to not be obvious about it as tried to mask his pain. "It's fine! It doesn't even hurt. The medicine I put on it took all the pain away."

He stretched out a hand to her, but he couldn't reach her. "Please come closer, Querida."

Her eyes widened, the tears still in her eyes when she heard the heartfelt plea.

Diego grit his teeth when she still didn't move. "Felipe!"

Victoria jumped when Diego yelled at the top of his lungs for a deaf boy, and her eyes widened when said boy appeared, cookies still in hand. "Can you get me some tea please? And a towel so the lovely señorita stops staring at my leg? And give me that basket before you make yourself sick."

Victoria stood quietly behind the chair as she watched Diego situate himself with the pillow and a towel instead of the splint. He guzzled the cup of tea before he sat back and relaxed, pausing a moment to give the tea a chance to start chipping away at his pain.

Diego lifted his eyes to hers. "Are you really not going to sit down? You came to see Diego, didn't you? I'm still Diego." He sighed, rearranged himself with a scowl so he could put a foot on the seat of the chair and push it as far away as he could. "I won't bite. And I assure you I can't chase you if you run away. I never pegged you as someone who would run away, though."

Diego grinned as he saw a spark of something light her eyes and she stiffly took her seat again.

"I'm not angry with you. You're not selfish. You're wonderful. Perfect. You rushed off to save someone who needed help, and I love you for it." Diego relaxed a bit more when he saw a bit of the tension leave her body. "I only wish you'd be more careful. If my leg hadn't been broken, I would have been doing something else instead of sitting in my garden when you rode by, and it could have turned out differently. We were lucky today. I don't like you walking into danger."

Diego sighed. He'd never dealt with a silent Victoria before. He didn't quite know how to act. Since it didn't look like she was going to attack, he reached down to pick up the pitcher and glass again. "Would you like some lemonade?"

Diego set the pitcher back down on the table when she ignored it, trying not to grow impatient. He saw her eyes fall to the floor, where he'd stashed the lemonade. "I wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't want you to pour it on my head." He smiled again when the corner of her mouth turned up, a glimmer of hope lighting in his chest.

"Do you want a cookie?" Diego held out the basket to her after taking one for himself. She shook her head, then looked up in surprise as once again he told the teenager to leave the basket alone. Diego shrugged. "He's not exactly deaf." Felipe crossed his arms and frowned at Diego. "And you brought the cookies for me, didn't you?"

Felipe grinned at her, stole another cookie with a nod of thanks, and escaped to leave them alone.

Diego saw Victoria's eyes fall again to his leg, now both of them propped up on a pillow and covered with a blanket. Diego had been harsh with her. He didn't want to spend this precious time with her upset. But what should he say? He took a big bite of the cookie, relieved when she smiled at his praise over her baking.

"So…umm…did you have plans for tonight?" Diego asked, picking at the rest of his cookie before shoving another bite in his mouth. "I'm sure it won't taste as good as cooking…but you could stay for dinner. If you wanted."

Victoria's thoughts calmed as she watched Diego de la Vega fidget. She'd never seen him like this. She also never imagined Diego doing all the crazy stunts Zorro had done. She couldn't deny it after seeing how much worse his leg was today. Her eyes lit on the dagger sitting on the table. A weapon. Diego had been sitting in his living room…with a weapon. It made sense, though. For such a passive and academic man, he was always confident and sure. Until now.

She glanced behind him at the wall of books, looked around the huge library. Diego saw her looking, and all his fears came back. Maybe it would be better to know right away if she could love him.

"You're very quiet." Eventually, Victoria met his eyes. "In the cave…I told you…" Diego took a deep breath and set his cookie aside, afraid he'd choke on it if he tried to swallow anything right now. "I told you there was one thing I was afraid of in this world." He paused, admitting a silent Victoria was also pretty terrifying, but went on. "I love you. But I'm afraid you love a hero, and the man of flesh and blood cannot possibly complete."

Victoria felt as if a bolt of energy shot through her at his words. He really was Zorro. Diego de la Vega was telling her he loved her.

"Querida, you need to breathe."

Victoria put a hand to her stomach and reminded herself to breathe. Unable to hold his gaze anymore, she saw her cookie on the table. "Something wrong with my cookies?"

Diego's eyes widened, as if he were terrified she'd be insulted. The rest of the cookie disappeared into his mouth before she even saw him reach for it.

"Are you sure your leg is alright?"

"Victoria," Diego nearly growled and Victoria's eyes widened as she looked back up at him. "I just told you all my secrets. I asked you if you would still marry me. You're sitting all the way across the room where I can't touch you, and you haven't said twenty words to me since you figured it out. Forget my leg. Who cares about my leg!" Diego's hands clenched on the arms of his chair, frustrated beyond belief. Of all the ways she could have found out, she finds out when he's an invalid.

"I do."

Diego opened his eyes when he thought he finally heard her speak. "What?"

"I do. Care about your leg. That's why I came to see you."

Diego waited for her to meet his eyes again. "Is that all you care about? My leg?" Diego ducked his gaze and clasped his hands together in front of him. "My sword? The hero? Or can you love the man?"

Victoria grinned and shrugged, forcing herself to snap out of it. The time for secrets was long gone. "Considering I fell in love with Diego de la Vega the first day he came home to Los Angeles, I think it's a rather silly question.

"Don't look so surprised. You wore a sword that first week. You defended me. But then you changed. We became friends, and I took what I could get. I knew your father wouldn't encourage a marriage to someone like me." She shook her head to quell Diego's protest. "Then Zorro came along and made me feel special. Took my mind off what I couldn't have."

Diego eyed the space separating them and hopelessly reached a hand out to her. "Querida, please. come here for just a second. Or come sit here." Diego moved his good leg to the ground and indicated the ottoman. "I won't do anything."

Victoria looked at the ottoman and at his outstretched hand. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and laced their fingers together. She tried to ignore the electricity and heat flowing from him as she stepped around the ottoman and sat down next to his leg. Her other hand hovered over it before she turned to stare at her hand entwined with his. "I'm sorry I made you ride today."

He sat forward and put his leg on the ground so he could take her other hand. A second later that was no longer enough, and he reached up to cup her cheek, wiping at a tear which threatened. "Say it again."

Victoria tried to find some balance now that he was so close. "I'm sorry—"

Diego put his fingers over her lips. "Not that."

It was a long time before his fingers left her lips so she could speak, but she still had no voice. She lifted a finger to smooth the worry from his forehead, got lost in his eyes as she traced the face she should have recognized. "I love you."

Diego smiled, and she thought she'd never seen him so happy. His hands cupped her face, his eyes fell to her lips but he didn't move. "I love you, Victoria. So much. I'm sorry for—"

Victoria cut him off this time, leaning the short distance between them to cover his mouth with hers. She felt his surprise, licked at his lips to coax a response. It didn't take long. Diego's fingers threaded into her hair, and she faintly heard her hair clip tumble to the floor. With no mask in her way, she could explore him, too. He made a sound when she leaned closer, opening her mouth so she could stroke his tongue with hers.

She didn't resist when Diego's hands found her shoulders, her waist as he pulled her into his lap and sat back in the chair. She broke away to catch her breath when he pulled her close, glancing around before looking down at the passion in his eyes. Four years was a long time to wait. She bent to his lips again, her hands trailing down his neck to feel his arms as his muscles moved as he touched her. His lips moved to taste her neck as his hand smoothed over the back of her shirt, hesitating along her side. She gasped and called his name when he opened his mouth against her shoulder—finally, she knew his name.

No longer hesitant, but oh so gentle, he watched as his hand grew bold and covered her breast. Her hand covered his and they sat there, frozen in time, as their eyes locked and held, waiting for her to decide if she was pushing him away. Then her hand fell away, and Diego kissed her again as his hand molded and caressed her soft flesh.

Diego groaned as he pulled her tighter for a final moment, his lips lingering on hers as he relaxed his hold and put some space between them. They both watched his hand as it refused to leave her, his thumb finding her hardened nipple before he pulled his hand away, too. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and leaned back in the chair, Victoria snuggling up against him.

"I'm sorry. I promised I would behave."

Victoria grinned to herself as she played with his tie. "I wasn't complaining."

"If anybody had seen us, your reputation would be ruined. We'd have to get married right away."

He didn't seem too upset at that idea. "You want me to go outside and find an audience and we can try it again?" Diego chuckled as he smoothed his hands up and down her back. "Your father won't mind?"

"My father won't care. He just wants grandchildren."

"Children…" Victoria echoed. Diego pushed her away so he could see her face.

"You want children, don't you?" Victoria nodded, even as she turned scarlet. "We could get married today. Right now."

Victoria's mouth fell open, and Diego grinned and traced her lips with a finger. She shifted and Diego grimaced before he could hide it, and Victoria leapt out of the chair. His hand went to his leg with a wince, hating his injury. He lifted his leg back to the ottoman and held his arms out to her. He pouted, but she shook her head.

"Diego, you have a broken leg. I almost got you killed today. You were sitting here with a dagger. How can you think about marriage?"

Victoria folded her arms around her waist as his eyes covered every inch of her body before meeting her eyes again. "Quite easily, I assure you."

"But…the alcalde…if he suspects…" Victoria shivered. "What if something else happens?"

Diego shook his head. "Marry me. Keep me out of trouble."

Victoria grinned slightly before she turned serious again. "I'm scared."

Diego reached forward to take her fingers in his hand. "You're not scared of anything."

"But I am."

Diego tugged and she stepped closer, but didn't resume her seat. "I am, too. That doesn't mean we shouldn't live our lives." Diego looked at her empty chair. "I already think of that chair as yours. Today when I came home, all I could think of was I wished you were sitting there, reading with me, being with me. I want to talk to you, show you things, share my life with you. That's not something to be afraid of."

Victoria looked at the empty chair, too, trying to imagine herself living here with him. "I'm not… I'm not part of your world."

Diego scowled and pulled her back into his lap. "I don't know what you're talking about. My father is the politician. I don't spend a lot of time throwing parties and following protocol. If you want to throw one, invite who you want. No one will cross my father. You know me. You know how I spend my time, and I'm not like the other caballeros. You know that. We make our own world. I love you. You are my world. Who else do I spend time with? Who will care?"

Victoria looked away from him and tried to catch her breath. She stared at her lap, her legs draped over the arm of his chair and she shrugged. "I never knew what you did. I guess because you were Zorro. You spend a lot of time in town."

Diego rocked her gently. "I spend a lot of time in the tavern. With you."

Victoria couldn't help her grin, but she needed some time. She put a hand to his cheek. "What book were you reading?"

Diego looked toward the floor where his book was forgotten. "I have no idea."

Victoria smiled brightly again and Diego's eyes fell to her mouth. Victoria put her fingers over his lips before he could kiss her. "So will you read to me?"

Diego stifled his disappointment. He'd wanted her here with him, and she was here. In his lap. He'd wanted her company while he read earlier. He could be patient. But for now, his leg was killing him.

He kissed her fingers and hefted her to her feet again, grinning at her surprised squeal. "Alright, but let's move to the couch. It'll be more comfortable."

Victoria glanced at the chair. "But I thought that was my chair."

"It takes awhile to get accustomed to a new home." _Home_. The word echoed in Victoria's mind as she helped Diego stand. "I wouldn't want you to feel lonely. No need to sit alone."

Diego was pale and sweating when he finally got settled on the couch, but he didn't want to hear anything about his pain. After so many years of listening to Diego complain about every little ailment, it was a little surprising to see him ignoring a serious injury when he was obviously hurting—all because of her. She went to the bookshelf to find something she wanted to read, and found a blanket as she came to sit beside him.

"How about I read to you?" Victoria suggested. She put her head in his lap and he didn't protest as she began to read and he combed his fingers trough her hair. After several pages, his fingers stopped and she closed her book, taking the quiet moment to look up at him as he slept. He protested when she stood, but she hushed him as she made him more comfortable.

She smiled as she looked down at their joined hands as she stood beside the couch. The man could barely keep his eyes open, but he refused to release her hand. She wasn't sure who was more surprised when instead of covering him with the blanket when he was stretched out, she squeezed into the small space with him. Diego's arms around her waist, her head once again resting on his chest, she followed him into slumber.

Zzz

Diego thought he'd better watch Felipe next time he made that tea, because he couldn't imagine how he'd fallen asleep with Victoria so close. He didn't want to wake her, but … he could only see the top of her head. He could feel everything, though. Who knew how long they had before his father returned? They could be talking. If she woke up, she was so close they could whisper. She was so close they could do other things, too.

His arms came back around her, then slipped under the blanket to rub her back. "Victoria?"

Diego smiled as she snuggled closer to him. In this position, he didn't have a broken leg. Laying between him and the couch, nearly wrapped around him and using his chest as a pillow, his leg was safe. He could make her forget he'd acted like an invalid. His hands ran over her, loving the soft skin on her arms and the fact that he could tell she wasn't wearing a corset. "Querida, you fell asleep."

He waited patiently as he watched her wake, sighing and stretching as she said his name. He loved the sound of her sleepy voice. Definitely important to soothe her fears…he wanted to get married soon. She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him softly, her leg even curled over his. She froze as she finally woke and became aware of their position. Today. They were getting married today.

No reason to give her time to panic. When she lifted her head and gaped at him, he put his hand to her neck and brought her down for a kiss. Her defenses were down, her lips were soft as he tasted them. She sighed and her hand came up to his cheek as she sunk deeper into the kiss, her body going soft again. He was never sleeping again. How much time had they wasted? She gasped as his hands began exploring, but he kissed her again and her hands went exploring as well. Her shirt was soft in his hands, softer as he gently pulled so he could stroke the soft skin beneath.

She broke the kiss to look down at him and his hands froze, but she smiled. She ran her fingers over his face, his mustache until he kissed her fingers. He let her look, glad she was able to see behind the mask at last. Then she kissed his chin, kissed his neck as her hands ran over his chest as well. Diego groaned when she tugged at his tie and kissed where his shirt fell open at the neck. Needing to kiss her again, he pulled her tight against him and took her mouth when she gasped again. Happy to have found each other, happy to be alive, to finally have no barriers between them.

He stiffened when he heard a loud bang, followed by running footsteps. Maybe he should show Victoria the cave, where they wouldn't be interrupted. Victoria came back down to earth, too, as Diego turned to see Felipe knocking on the coffee table next to them to get his attention. He scowled at the teenager for interrupting, but Felipe pointed out of the library just as he heard the front door slam and his father call his name.

Victoria squealed and scrambled over him till she fell off the couch, apparently no longer concerned about hurting him as she untangled herself. Felipe helped her up, and turned away as she tried to put her hair and clothes back in order. Diego groaned more as he pushed himself back into a sitting position, putting his leg back on the coffee table. He touched his ribs and flipped the blanket over himself. Earlier he'd wondered if Victoria would dump the lemonade on him, or be mad enough to attack. Considering how the afternoon had gone, he could put up with the few bruises she just gave him.

He sighed and put his head on his hand as Alejandro entered the library still calling his name. Diego glanced up at Victoria when Alejandro's mouth dropped open in surprise, but Diego just grinned. Her face was red, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her shirt was still not completely tucked back in. Diego remembered his tie, reached up to find it still undone. He smiled back at his father, unconcerned as he pulled the tie off and straightened his own shirt.

"Father, was there something you needed? We were busy."

His grin froze on his face at Victoria's horrified gasp, and he looked a little contrite. "What?" Apparently not too contrite.

Alejandro glared at him and crossed his arms as he waited for an explanation. "We were planning a wedding." Diego reached out and waited until she took his hand reluctantly, still mortified. "Can you go get the padre, please? He can marry us here. My leg hurts. Victoria brought me some cookies. They were so good I decided I want to keep her."

zzz

Author's Note 2: Reviews make a difference. I've already sent more stuff to my beta that people asked for. This one is finished, though. I have courtship and marriage going in another story and don't want to double myself till those are done. Also remember my forum you can come visit. I guess if you look for Zorro forums up top you will see mine. And I am working on Moonlight, so don't give up hope :)

If you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
